warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harestar
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Harepaw |warrior=Harespring |deputy=Harespring |leader=Harestar |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Ashfoot |succeededby1=Crowfeather |position2=Leader |precededby2=Onestar |succeededby2=Unknown |mentor=Tornear |app=Slightfoot |livebooks=''The Sight, ''Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Mistystar's Omen, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Harestar is a brown-and-white tom with bright eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :He is first seen when Onestar tells him to set the final stone in place, as the new deputy, to honor the Clanmates who fell in the Great Battle. Harespring meows that the last stone is for Ashfoot, saying she served her Clan well. He is seen heading down with the other Dark Forest cats, Larkwing, Furzepelt, and Whiskernose after Onestar's speech. Crowfeather wonders why Onestar named Harespring his deputy, as he trained in the Dark Forest. :Later, Harespring approves of Featherpaw's idea to hunt together, having his own apprentice, Slightpaw, saying that is a great idea, to Crowfeather's disappointment, as Harespring is one of the last cats he wanted to spend time with. Harespring mentions that Onestar wants to go and hunt down near the ThunderClan border and gathers the patrol together with a sweep of his tail, mentioning there have been reports of weird scents in the area, and for some reason prey is scarce. He takes the lead as the patrol leaves camp and heads downhill to the ThunderClan border. He mentions he has a good feeling about today, believing the prey will be running well, sounding cheerful. :Crowfeather thinks Harespring should be aware of the tension between him and Nightcloud. Harespring hardly finishes speaking when a hare stares up unexpectedly and flees across the moor. Harespring heartily praises Nightcloud for her brilliant catch of the hare, to which Nightcloud thanks him. :Harespring asks the apprentice what the problem is when they spot a hare poking up from where it was crouched, telling Featherpaw she answered his question correctly. He tells the apprentices that it will scent them long before they can get close enough to pounce, asking them what they should do about it and praises Hootpaw for his response. He tells them that it is one of the times where it can be better to hunt as a team. He tells Crowfeather that he will work his way around to the far side of the hare and tells him to chase the hare over to him when he gives the signal. :Crowfeather thinks of a different idea to catch it but remembers Harespring is the deputy, so he doesn't say anything. Harespring sets off at once, creeping along with his belly fur brushing the ground, taking advantage of every scrape of cover, his brown and white pelt barely visible. But before he is in position, a puff of wind passes over the ground, causing the hare to flee. Harespring lashes his tail in frustration and growls a curse, but Crowfeather is able to catch it and drops it at Harespring's paws. Harespring looks slightly discomforted and suggests to go farther down to find smaller prey near the stream, in order to give the apprentices a try. :He takes the lead towards the stretch of woodland near the stream, where he halts near a gorse thicket, saying Onestar thinks there is something odd around there and suggests to find out what it is. Harespring says he should recognize the scent but is not sure. He pauses thoughtfully, jaws open, but shakes his head, mentioning the scent is stale and whatever it is may be long gone. Crowfeather thinks that Harespring obviously decided not to investigate and privately agrees with him. :He assures Nightcloud that they are indeed hunting, suggesting to see what they can find around there, stating that if the scent is stale, then the prey might come back. He tells Nightcloud it is worth a try when she sounds dubious. He splits up with his own apprentice to find prey. He rushes to Hootpaw and Crowfeather when they spot something in the tunnel. Harespring tells them that Smoky told him kittypets came back as ghosts when they died to visit their Twolegs. Crowfeather glares at him through this statements, which Harespring returns momentarily before turning away looking embarrassed. Crowfeather privately scorns him, thinking he can barely catch a rabbit and now believes in ghosts, thinking Harespring is a mouse-brain. Harespring opens his mouth to argue when Crowfeather gives the order to go back to camp but quickly snaps it shut and nods his head, sending off the apprentices first. He states he believes what Hootpaw is telling them, stating that he must have seen something if not glowing white cats. He objects to there being white animals on the moor but should still be reported to Onestar, as they were told to check out the area and that if they didn’t report it, the Clan would be completely unprepared if anything terrible were to happen, stating it would be their fault. Crowfeather thinks that Harespring may not be the worst deputy to be appointed after all. :Harespring leads them all back into camp, explaining the weird scents to Onestar and how Hootpaw and maybe Crowfeather had seen a ghost cat, explaining what Smoky had told him. He offers to send a patrol to inspect the tunnel to which Onestar objects. Crowfeather thinks that Onestar was mouse-brained to choose Harespring as the deputy but wouldn’t have thought of objecting to it, suggesting to Onestar that he chose him to send a message that Dark Forest warriors could be trusted. He is seen standing at the base of the Tallrock during the Clan meeting. : Bramblestar's Storm :Harespring is made deputy of WindClan after Ashfoot's death in the battle against the Dark Forest. He is first seen before a Gathering just behind Onestar as the WindClan cats approach the ThunderClan cats on the lakeshore. :Later Bramblestar spots him with his apprentice Slightpaw, Crowfeather, and Heathertail blatantly trespassing on ThunderClan land, heading towards the stream, but Bramblestar is unable to confront them with only Jessy, a kittypet, with him. The same patrol is chased back across the border by Squirrelflight's patrol. The WindClan cats look disheveled, but none are seriously injured. Harespring stops beside the tree trunk that allows safe passage across the stream, and springs after his Clanmates with a final hiss at the ThunderClan patrol. Tigerheart's Shadow :Harespring, gaining the new name, Harestar, is now the new leader of WindClan after the previous leader, Onestar, was drowned by his son, Darktail. He has named Crowfeather the new deputy. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Harepaw, a WindClan apprentice, is first seen at a Gathering when Berrypaw announces that he is going to go talk to him and Hazelpaw follows. He later appears with Graystripe, Millie, and his mentor, Tornear, after having successfully led the dogs away from the WindClan camp, when ThunderClan helps WindClan chase the dogs from WindClan's territory. Dark River :Harepaw and Breezepaw are seen on a hunting patrol by a ThunderClan patrol, chasing after a squirrel. They are close to crossing the border when Dustpelt steps in and orders them to stop. Surprised, the apprentices skid to a stop and are joined by their mentors almost immediately, who are furious. Harepaw accidentally blurts out that they were using squirrels for prey because there weren't enough rabbits. :During a border skirmish, when two WindClan apprentices chase a squirrel over the border and kill it, Harepaw and Breezepaw are battling against Brightheart, along with the help of Whitetail. Lionpaw takes on Breezepaw, while Harepaw then begins to fight Hazelpaw. The she-cat succeeds in driving him off just before Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy, sounds the retreat. When he runs away, Hazelpaw taunts him, telling him he should go back to the nursery, like a kit. :On a patrol with Tornear, Nightcloud, and Owlwhisker, Harepaw patrols the ThunderClan border when they find a patrol of ThunderClan cats waiting for them. They talk and Tornear agrees to take Leafpool and Jaypaw to their camp to speak with Onestar. Tornear orders Owlwhisker and Harepaw to stay at the border to make sure the remaining ThunderClan cats don't cross the border. Outcast : Harepaw receives his warrior name, and is now known as Harespring. Eclipse :While on a patrol with Ashfoot and Owlwhisker, Harespring is the first to confront a ThunderClan patrol that is on their territory. None of the three bother to hide their anger at the patrol, which consists of Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, and Hollypaw. Harespring streaks over to the cats, stopping just in front of Brambleclaw and hissing at him to stay where he was. Just as the ThunderClan deputy begins to move forward again, Harespring attacks him but is pinned to the ground easily. Brambleclaw releases the young warrior at Ashfoot's request, and then takes his patrol home. :On the raid against ThunderClan, Harespring attacks Lionpaw, just as the WindClan cats begin to appear to attack Lionpaw's patrol, as they are covering up a fox hole that leads into the tunnels that WindClan used to attack. Long Shadows'' : ''Sunrise'' : In the Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes :While meeting with Tigerstar in the Dark Forest, Breezepelt reports that he can already beat Leaftail and Harespring in training, showing how Tigerstar's training is working very well. :When Dovepaw and Ivypaw sneak into WindClan but are caught by Weaselfur who wakes the Clan up, Onestar comes and orders Harespring to take Leaftail and Owlwhisker to search the area for any more signs of ThunderClan. Night Whispers :Harespring doesn't make an appearance, but Dovepaw mentions that she can hear Heathertail teaching Harespring a new route. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :Harespring is part of WindClan's patrol in the battle in the tunnels, after Sol convinces some warriors to attack ThunderClan, along with Breezepelt, Whiskernose, Weaselfur, Heathertail, and Furzepelt. The Last Hope :It is revealed that Harespring is training in the Dark Forest when Birchfall tells Ivypool to come with him and Mousewhisker to meet Sunstrike, Larkpaw, and Harespring at the border between WindClan and ThunderClan, to practice battle tactics that they had learned in the Dark Forest. :He is seen scanning the border, looking for Birchfall, Ivypool, and Mousewhisker, when Foxleap comes with Brackenfur and Graystripe yowling at the WindClan warriors, telling Harespring, Larkpaw, and Sunstrike to stay back. Harespring is then showed to be defiant, saying they did not cross the border. He retreats with the other two WindClan cats afterwards. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :At the Gathering, Cherryfall points out Harespring sitting on the roots of the Great Oak, and mentions him to be WindClan's deputy, to Alderpaw and Sparkpaw. Later, when Kestrelflight announces the prophecy at the Gathering, Harespring is the first to speak, wondering what it could mean. Kestrelflight informs him they don't know yet and Harespring is dissatisfied with that answer. Thunder and Shadow :Harespring is present at the Gathering after Violetkit is revealed to be with the rogues. The brown-and-white tom hurries away from the other cats and falls in step beside Onestar. One moon later, he is seen with Reedwhisker talking with the other deputies. In the meeting, Harespring comments that half of ShadowClan's apprentices live with the rogues, and Onestar agrees with him. :At the half-moon medicine cat meeting, Harespring is Kestrelflight's escort. Jayfeather and Alderpaw pass the deputy on their way to the Moonpool, and nod in greeting. They pad past the brown-and-white tom, but he betrays no expression. During the meeting, Kestrelflight reveals that he might have a peaceful solution for getting lungwort. The WindClan medicine cat glances at Harespring, and then meows that he must ask StarClan first. :Kestrelflight shares dreams with their starry ancestors, and tells Harespring that StarClan said it is okay. The medicine cat bounces down the steep rocks, and both WindClan cats' pelt spike with fear-scent. Kestrelflight reveals to the other Clan cats that this is Harespring's idea, but they wonder what he's talking about. The WindClan cats race to the moor, and lead the medicine cats over their border. Harespring explains that he and Kestrelflight will allow them to gather lungwort, without Onestar's knowledge. Alderpaw is moved by the deputy's compassion and sense of duty to other Clans. The medicine cats collect what they can, and hope Harespring and Kestrelflight won't be in trouble for it. :At the next Gathering, Rowanstar reveals that WindClan's deputy and medicine cat allowed Puddleshine to get lungwort from their territory. Onestar asks Harespring if this is true, and he replies that it'd be wrong to let a Clan die. Shattered Sky :Harespring first appears after Sleekwhisker spots the Clan cats advancing on the rogues' camp; he looks at his paws and shakes his head, meowing that their chance to surprise the rogues is gone. :He is seen leaping to his leader's aid when the Kin is attacking WindClan, but he is blocked by Nettle. After that he is seen asking Darktail how he could know Onestar as well as he claims. When Darktail announces that his news about Onestar is going to make every WindClan cat's fur stand on end, he asks Onestar what Darktail is talking about. :After the rogues retreat, he is seen organizing the patrols. He tells the cats on the patrols to keep a sharp lookout for Darktail and his Kin and to avoid fighting except as a last resort. When the other Clan leaders come to visit him, he tells them that Onestar is there but he won't see them until all the leaders have arrived, and that they must wait for Mistystar. When the RiverClan leader arrives he slips into the Onestar's den, with Onestar following him a moment later. :Onestar and Darktail kill each other, leaving Harespring to succeed Onestar as the next WindClan leader. :Squirrelflight later tells Bramblestar to not to interrupt Harespring's nine lives ceremony when he wants to celebrat SkyClan's return. Darkest Night :Bramblestar dips his head to Harestar as he makes his way up the tree to commence the Gathering. When the Clans begin to argue if Rowanstar is a true leader or not, Harestar defends him and Onestar, saying that all the Clans have suffered and that no one but Darktail is to blame. Mistystar tells him that he speaks wisely and is glad StarClan blessed him with nine lives and wishes him well. Later during the Gathering, he asks why RiverClan will not be at the next Gathering, and is shocked that Mistystar is closing her borders. At the same Gathering, they talk about SkyClan, and Harestar agrees that another Clan would make the cats stronger. :They come to a final decision that Leafstar will share territory between ThunderClan and ShadowClan; Harestar agrees to this. They then end the Gathering, and Harestar goes to WindClan. When Alderheart receives the prophecy about dark sky and the six-toed cat, Kestrelflight says Harestar thinks it means that the Clan cats' problems will get worse and that he is stepping up patrols. :Later, Alderheart travels to WindClan again to ask about a six-toed cat, but the leader stares at him uneasily. The medicine cat reflects that the visit was no use, and probably only made the leader anxious. River of Fire :As cats from WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan fall ill, Alderheart thinks that the ThunderClan border supply is running low, because Harestar doesn't want to start trouble with RiverClan by gathering near their territory. When the ThunderClan medicine cat meets Featherpelt, Hootwhisker, and Larkwing while searching for watermint, Featherpelt asks him if he is on his way to see Harestar. :When Twigpaw and Finpaw sneak out of the ThunderClan camp to hunt, Twigpaw runs into WindClan territory. When Featherpelt, Emberfoot, and Smokepaw catch her, Featherpelt sends Smokepaw to tell Harestar what happened. Harestar is present at the Gathering, leaping onto the branches of the Great Oak along with Bramblestar and Leafstar. He stands up to speak, giving his share of news. When lightning starts a fire in RiverClan and destroys their camp, Nightcloud says that Harestar would be willing to shelter some cats in WindClan. :At the next Gathering, when Bramblestar waves his tail for Harestar to speak, he informs the Clans that prey is plentiful on the moor and has made Brindlewing and Smokehaze warriors. Bramblestar asks Harestar to send a patrol to help RiverClan rebuild their camp the day after his patrol helps them, to which Harestar agrees. In the ''Short Stories and Plays ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk :On a WindClan patrol, Harepaw and his Clanmates find Crowfeather and Leafpool, at the WindClan border. He mocks Berrypaw for being born a kittypet, and Berrypaw challenges him to a fight, but Brambleclaw and Onestar prevent the fight before it starts. As the patrol leaves, Harepaw mocks Berrypaw once more, stating that he would be ready for Berrypaw the next time they meet. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Interesting facts *He was chosen as deputy to send a message that Dark Forest cats can be trusted. *Crowfeather initially held a grudge against him and his deputyship, thinking of him as a “mouse-brained” choice, primarily because he was a Dark Forest trainee. Mistakes *He has been described as light brown.Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk *His is mistakenly called by his warrior name after already becoming leader. Character pixels Quotes Leader info }} References and citations es:Lebratofr:Poil de Lièvrefi:Harestarde:Harestarru:Звёздный Кроликpl:Zajęcza Gwiazdanl:Haassprong Category:WindClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters